mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Fabuła w Heroes of Might and Magic III: Odrodzenie Erathii
Historia będąca tematem gry Heroes of Might and Magic III: Odrodzenie Erathii ma miejsce na kontynencie zwanym Antagarichem w świecie Enroth. Opowiada o zwycięskiej wojnie Erathian w starciu z nieprzyjaciółmi, którzy najechali na ich kraj w roku 1165 po Ciszy. Wykorzystując zamieszanie spowodowane śmiercią króla Gryphonhearta Erathia została zaatakowana naraz z wielu stron przez Tatalię, Krewlod, Nighon, Eeofol oraz Deyję. Fabuła rozpoczyna się w szczęśliwym dla Erathian momencie, gdy na pogrzeb ojca przybyła córka władcy – królowa Enroth Katarzyna i po wylądowaniu w miejscowości Caryatid rozpoczęła kontrofensywę przeciw najeźdźcom z Nighonu i Eeofolu (więcej informacji na temat tej kampanii tutaj). Po wypędzeniu wrogów z trzech erathiańskich miast: Plinth, Trailii i Mirham oraz z podziemnej twierdzy Nighończyków Terraneus siły królowej ruszają w kierunku Steadwick. W tym samym czasie Kreeganie pokonali sprzymierzonych z Erathią elfów z AvLee i zabili Królową Złotych Smoków, a Nighończycy starymi krasnoludzkimi tunelami dotarli do kraju przez oddzielającą Nighon od Antagarichu cieśninę. Musieli się spieszyć, bowiem otrzymali wieści, iż królowa szybko porusza się naprzód i udało jej się pokonać wojska sprzymierzonych najeźdźców w okolicach miasteczka Fair Feather. Co gorsza pozyskała do swej armii potężnych sojuszników – aniołów. Natomiast na zachodniej granicy Erathii akcje ofensywne rozpoczęli władcy Tatalii – Trallosk oraz Krewlodu – diuk Winston Boragus. Zajęli oni niebronione prowincje bez większych problemów, ponieważ większość armii erathiańskiej została przerzucona na wschód do walki z Władcami Podziemi i diabłami. O tej wojnie odpowiada kampania Wojenne łupy. Gdy Tataliańczycy i barbarzyńcy z Krewlodu szarpali zachodnie granice królowa przedarła się przez Anielskie Wrota i dotarła do na terytoria zwane Klifem Gryfów jednocześnie zapewniając sobie pomoc ze strony Bracady i AvLee. Wojska Erathii rozbiły kolejne siły najeźdźców i szykowały się już do marszu na stolicę. Jednak oblężone Steadwick padło, a dowodzący obroną miasta generał Morgan Kendal dostał się do niewoli (więcej na ten temat tutaj). W tym momencie niemal cała Erathia znalazła się w rękach wrogów. Królowa podjęła jednak decyzję o kontynuowaniu walki i ze sprzymierzonymi wojskami Bracady ruszyła do Doliny Steadwick. Jej wojska dowodzone przez uwolnionego z niewoli generała Kendala przedostały się podziemnymi tunelami do stolicy i odbiły ją z rąk wrogów. Następnie Erathianie i siły z Bracady oczyściły zachodnie prowincje od najeźdźców z Tatalii i Krewlodu. Dzięki pomocy avleńskich wojowników wyparto także do Eeofolu Kreegan. Ostatnim celem Katarzyny było usunięcie z kraju Nighończyków. Zgromadzone na Ognistym Wybrzeżu sprzymierzone armie Erathii, Bracady i AvLee przeprowadziły zaplanowaną na szeroką skalę kontrofensywę i przepędziły wojska Władców Podziemi poprzez podmorskie tunele na drugą stronę Cieśniny Nighońskiej. O tych działaniach opowiada kampania Oswobodzenie. Podczas gdy Katarzyna wypędzała wrogów z Erathii za jej północną granicą w Deyji nekromanci, którzy byli odpowiedzialni za śmierć króla Gryphonhearta (kampania Ulotna moc) postanowili go ożywić i postawić na czele swej armii. By tego dokonać wkradli się do Stonecastle, gdzie był on pochowany i skradli jego ciało, a następnie ożywili. Nekromanci dokonali serii najazdów na ziemie Erathii, by powiększyć swą armię nieumarłych. Król Gryphonheart, który stanął teraz na czele Deyji zabiwszy uprzednio dotychczasowego władcę – Fineasa Vilmara, wprowadził rządy twardej ręki i szybko rozprawił się z opozycją. Następnie przeprowadził inwazję na swoją dawną ojczyznę. Jego wojska zalały północną Erathię. O ożywieniu martwego władcy i jego działaniach można się więcej dowiedzieć z kampanii Niech żyje król. Na szczęście dla Erathii królowa właśnie uporała się z Nighończykami i mogła zwrócić swoją armię przeciwko zagrożeniu z północy. Z Deyji wyruszył Nimbus z dowodami na to, że król Nicolas nie umarł śmiercią naturalną. Był on przedstawicielem nieprzychylnej Gryphonheartowi frakcji nekromantów, która za wszelką cenę chciała pozbyć się nowego władcy. Nimbus szczęśliwie dotarł do miasta Highcastle w północnej Erathii. Erathia oraz sprzymierzone z nią AvLee i Bracada wraz z nekromantami Nimbusa rozpoczęły ofensywę na Deyję. Zakończyła się ona sukcesem i sojusznicy dotarli do Stonecastle, gdzie przebywał król Gryphonheart. Tam wojska nekromantów stawiły silny opór, ale nie dały rady ich przeważającym siłom. Katarzyna (która sama prowadziła tę akcję) pokonała wrogów. Król Gryphonheart osobiście zabił Lorda Haarta, który był go wcześniej otruł. Tak zakończyło się Odrodzenie Erathii – wszyscy najeźdźcy zostali wyparci, a król Nicolas został ponownie złożony w grobie. O tym ostatnim akcie wojny opowiada kampania Pieśń dla ojca. Oto Fabuła pieknej gy HoM&M III Kategoria:Heroes of Might and Magic III